peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 September 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-27 ;Comments *Sound quality is not brilliant in File 1, but it is listenable. *Peel dedicates a Marley Marl record for Ben Johnson, who was caught taking illegal athlete performance drugs at the 1988 Olympic Games. *JP is heading up to Manchester on Thursday to see the Inspiral Carpets. Says while he's there he will try and find out more about 808 State, whose as yet unreleased LP has been the subject of the most calls and letters to him over the past couple of weeks. *Tracks are played from three upcoming session releases on Strange Fruit. Peel promises another from Half Man Half BIscuit the following evening. *Also, two more that Peel recently took off his jukebox. Sessions *Butthole Surfers #2: Recorded: 1988-09-20. Repeated: 02 November 1988 Tracklisting * File 2 begins *Barry Adamson: The Man With The Golden Arm (12") Mute :(JP: "This is … another one of those records that I took off my jukebox a weekend or so ago …") *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Jah Live (7") Island : (JP: 'This is for Ben') *Marley Marl: Droppin' Science (LP - In Control Volume 1) Warner Brothers *Iowa Beef Experience: Vulcans Never Bluff (LP - Coolass Gravy Train) Vinyl Solution *Billy Bragg: Rotting On Remand (LP - Workers Playtime) Go! Discs *Life's Blood: Defiance (7") Combined Effort *808 State: Sync/Swim (LP - Newbuild) Creed *Butthole Surfers: Blind Man (session) *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (12") Reception *Mighty Force: Thrashing A Dead House (12") Vinyl Drip *Half Man Half Biscuit: Arthur's Farm / All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *IInd Street Dreads: Culture Rock (LP - Dub Of The Seventies) Atra : (JP: 'This is another one from that jukebox. It's a bit scratchy again, but as you know it gives it a spiritual quality.') *Van Morrison: Bulbs (7") Warner Brothers *Bolt Thrower: Attack In The Aftermath (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Todd Terry Project: Weekend (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh *Smiths: Reel Around The Fountain (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Four Brothers: Vimbayi (7") Kumusha *Butthole Surfers: Edg (session) *Ruffy & Tuffy: Take One Step (7") Rockers *Bitch Magnet: Carnation (LP - Star Booty) What Goes On *'File 2 ends' *Sandie Shaw: Please Help The Cause Against Loneliness (7") Rough Trade *Greater Than One: Peace (12") Kunst = Kapital *My Dog Popper: We're Old, We're Fat, And We're Slow (LP - 668 Neighbor Of The Beast) Patois *Flatmates: Heaven Knows (7") Subway Organization *Three Times Dope: Believe Dat (LP - Original Stylin') City Beat (Peel calls the group 3-D, their alias name) *Butthole Surfers: Neee Neee (session) *Gamma Rays: Infinity (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental Vol.3) Link : (JP: 'And from 1930') *''Jimmie Rodgers: Blue Yodel No. 9 (Standin' On The Corner) (LP - My Rough And Rowdy Ways) RCA *''End of show *''News - Ben Johnson drug taking at the Olympics (Headline News)'' File ;Name *1) Peel 1988-09-27(p).mp3 *2) John Peel 27 sept 1988 ;Length *1) 1:58:07 *2) 1:27:00 ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording *2) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes